Maintaining sterility in manufacturing processes is often a concern. Receptacles with outlets provided by sanitary fittings are often required to interconnect with other sanitary fittings, typically connected to lengths of fluid transport tubing, for purposes of transferring contents from one receptacle to another. To ensure the transfer occurs under sterile conditions, the sanitary fittings are clamped together so that contents can be transferred without exposure to the external environment.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.